Antojos
by OliviaAndLils
Summary: George y Ron reciben una visita inesperada.


**Personajes:** George Weasley, Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Antojos**

Hugo agitaba los pies, sentado en el mostrador. George sonrió, Verity era la mejor para mantenerlo ocupado. Su sobrino se sacudía cada vez que reía, y trataba de adivinar en qué mano había escondido la bruja un chasco que tanto le había gustado.

El señor Weasley estaba seguro de que el pequeño se sentía algo solo ahora que su hermana mayor había partido al colegio. Pero se acercaba Navidad y esa fecha atareaba el negocio, algo que podía mantener alejado todo pensamiento triste del niño.

—Oye, desorejado —le gritó Ron con una sonrisa, desde la escalera principal—. Se nos están acabando las varitas falsas.

—Tiene que haber una caja en el sótano. Las demás están en casa. Si hacen falta, las traes en una aparición, que por algo eres el empleado y yo soy el jefe.

Ron movió la cabeza a un lado y rodó los ojos.

—Como desee, señor Weasley.

En su voz se notó la burla a Verity, que solía decir aquella frase con frecuencia, por cortesía y educación. Además, George se mostraba muy feliz cada vez que alguien lo llamaba así. La bruja se cruzó de brazos mirando a Ron con reproche, Hugo la imitó.

—Muchas gracias, señor Weasley —le siguió George, riendo.

Verity se giró al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos en una mezcla de querer matarlo y haberse sorprendido. Ahora él también la molestaba por el tono de voz que solía emplear.

George Weasley le mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa, haciendo reír a su pequeño sobrino. Verity resopló: " _Hombres_ ", antes de darle la espalda.

Entonces, la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Los cuatro se congelaron a mitad de su accionar. George suspiró. Detestaba tener que sacar a un cliente del negocio, pero el cartel de la puerta lo decía claro, habían cerrado. Se frotó la cara con una mano y dándose la vuelta se preparó para un momento que nunca le gustaría recordar. Aquel local se había fundado para romper las reglas, pero, por más irónico que fuera, tenía sus reglas. Y no podían atender a nadie una vez cerrado.

Una mujer de brillantes y grandes ojos azules le sonrió desde la entrada, no había cruzado el umbral, sólo tenía abierta la puerta de par en par. Un hombre la acompañaba, vestido de traje, rodeándola con los brazos, con una mano suavemente apoyada en el vientre de la mujer.

—Tengo un antojo —anunció sonriente y cantarina.

—¡Luna!

El grito fue coreado por las voces de los dos señores Weasley. Con paso rápido, George la invitó a pasar. Ella y su esposo, Rolf, los saludaron con enormes sonrisas. Ron hizo aparecer una silla con almohadones para que la mujer pudiera sentarse cómodamente. Y con un movimiento de la varita, George cerró la puerta accionando la seguridad.

—¡Tía Luna, tía Luna! —Canturreaba Hugo, mientras bajaba del mostrador. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y besó dulcemente su redondeado vientre—. ¡Hola gemelos! ¿Están cómodos ahí?

Luna y Verity rieron despacio. La primera acarició los cabellos de Hugo antes de sentarse. Rolf Scamander estrechó manos con Ron.

—¿Cuál es el antojo, amiga querida? —Decía George—. Esto no es _Las Tres Escobas_ , pero Verity siempre trae ese jugo de arándanos que le gusta y pasteles con nueces.

Sonriendo, Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No hay muchas cosas comestibles —siguió Ron, casi apenado.

—No vine por comida.

—Hannah y Neville ya nos han atiborrado de posibles caprichos comestibles —acotó el esposo, riendo.

George hizo una mueca, pensativo.

—Puedo regalarte un Micropuff —le sugirió—. Recuerdo que te encariñaste mucho con el pequeño Arnold de Ginny.

Los ojos de Luna se ampliaron con el recuerdo. Hugo se acomodó en una pequeña butaca frente a Luna.

—Yo tengo un Micropuff —aseguró—. Es rojo y se llama Rouge. Porque es rojo y Dominique me dijo que Rouge es rojo, pero en francés.

Se cubrió la cara mientras reía. Verity acercó vasos con la varita y sirvió su jugo favorito.

—Es un antojo diferente —expuso Rolf.

Luna se encogió de hombros, divertida.

—Se me antojó una visita a mis amigos.

Ron le sonrió, casi con ternura, Verity miró a los señores Weasley y se llevó una mano al corazón. George lanzó una carcajada. Luna sí que era _diferente_. Todavía podía recordar los largos viajes que Angelina le obligó a hacer a medianoche porque se le antojaban imposibles durante sus embarazos.

—Eres genial —le dijo. Luna se sonrojó brevemente—. Y de todas formas, voy a regalarte dos Micropuffs —señaló su vientre—. A esos dos les encantarán.

* * *

Les dejamos esta pequeña escena de una amistad que nos encanta.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Olivia&Lils


End file.
